


A Sign Would be Nice Right About Now

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye needs a sign to tell her if Lance is actually interested or is just a flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign Would be Nice Right About Now

Lance Hunter had to be the most stubborn and difficult man she had ever met and yet, Skye couldn’t help falling for him.

She thought that he was interested in her as well.

The problem was his ex-wife is around and he can’t seem to stay away.

Walking into an room, she runs the chance of seeing him hanging off the taller woman’s every word even if he denies it when Mack and Trip bring it up.

Not that she could blame him because Bobbi was awesome and the brunette couldn’t hate her.

Skye sighed; her love life sucked.

Part of her wished he would just give her a sign that he wasn’t into her.

Lance made comments that could be taken as innuendo if she didn’t know better but she did.

The brunette entered the kitchen and immediately spotted Bobbi at the counter with a six pack of beer.

Bobbi held out one of the beers and she walked over to take it from her.

Leaning against the counter, Skye took a swig.

“You know Skye, for being a field agent your observational skills need some work.”

The brunette’s brow furrowed at the statement.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

In the last few months since she started training under May, she thought she’s come a long way.

Bobbi looked amused.

“Then you would have realized that the only Brit I’m interested in is a biochemist.”

With that comment, the taller agent left the brunette to her thoughts.

Shaking her head, Skye sighed.

It didn’t mean that it couldn’t be one-sided for Lance.

Looking at the bottle in her hand, Skye didn’t realize she had been staring at it for awhile when another voice interrupted her thoughts.

“You going to drink all of those, sweetheart?”

Skye looked up suddenly and the bottle fell from her hand, crashing against the counter.

“Damn it.”

A paper towel was waved in front of her face and she took it from Hunter, briefly looking at him.

“Good thing there’s more where that came from.”

“Mmm….yeah.”

Skye tried to focus on cleaning up the mess and didn’t see the look on his face.

When the glass was safely away in the garbage, Lance moved so he was standing in front of Skye.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Getting out of these clothes if you know what I mean.”

The statement was complete with the wiggling eyebrows.

Skye bit her lip.

This hot and cold routine was getting old.

“You know love…I didn’t take you for one who needed the truth to be hit over your head. My man Mack and the engineer, yeah but not you.”

“What the hell is with these vague statements? First, Bobbi and now, you?”

Skye huffed.

Lance couldn’t help chuckling which caused the brunette to glare at him.

Bringing his hand up to her face, he cupped her cheek gently as he smiled at her.

“I’m into you and I know you’re into me.”

“But what about Bobbi?”

“Who better to ask for advice for what I could do better than someone I was married to?”

Skye’s eyes widened at the confession and what it meant.

“I want us to be something serious; not a hook up. Figured the advice thing would be good to do….”

She couldn’t help herself. The agent pulled the Brit into a kiss.

“I take it you want this to?”

“Yes. Now kiss me or I won’t be.”

Lance gladly did as he was told.


End file.
